


Remember

by Mae_Crowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Dialogue, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, In Honor of the 17th Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, May All Who Passed Rest in Peace, Memories, Screenplay/Script Format, Speeches, honoring the dead, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Crowe/pseuds/Mae_Crowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches and wizards come together to remember the Battle of Hogwarts and honor those who fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> May 2, 1998... So many were lost, yet they will never be forgotten. May they all rest in peace.

PERCY: “Welcome. Welcome one and all to the commemoration ceremony for the Battle of Hogwarts. Early this day in 1998, one of the deadliest battles in modern history took place as students, staff, and even some outsiders united to bring down You-Know-Who once and for all, to redeem our school and recreate the home away from home all young witches and wizards come to acknowledge wholeheartedly. Everyone lost someone on that fateful day, and none will go unremembered. They died to protect not just our school, not just our nation, but our entire world.” [pauses momentarily and swallows with some difficulty] “Even I lost someone dear to me that night. I had just made things right with my family that day, you understand. And while I’m thankful I apologized in time, I wish I had time to get to know my brother, Fred, again. Instead, I would be forced to witness his death. On that note, I would like you to turn your attention to someone who knew him much better than I, especially in those last months.” [turns away slightly] “George?”

 

[GEORGE WEASLEY enters from behind, donning a cerulean blue suit with a red rose in his buttonhole. His hair is askew as though he took no time to fix it this morning. He holds a series of notecards in his hands as he takes center stage. He gives them a contemplative look before offering the audience a grin and incinerating the cards then and there. Even through the day’s tension and solemnity, it earns him more than a few chuckles, especially from those who knew him. As the laughter dies down, he begins to speak.]

 

GEORGE: “Some of you are surely looking at me right now and thinking it a disgrace that I appear like this: bright colors, messy, inciting laughter even now. I’m here to talk about the battle that took my twin brother and best friend from me, after all. What you must understand, though, is Fred wouldn’t want me to fall into the habit of grief; he valued laughter above all else, as did I. I still do, in fact, even if it did take some time after his death for me to heal enough. Because I’ll never heal fully. Everyone who fought or lost someone that die, we’ll never heal fully. But perhaps that’s for the best, for we guarantee the memory of our loved ones, the heroes of Hogwarts, will never truly die.” [A small smile lights up his face.] “Harry told me that once, after the battle. You should’ve seen him then, haggard and exhausted. His was the face of a man who had seen far too much than healthy. He told me he felt he lost his last father figure that night, and yet he was still comforting me, comforting all of us who had lost someone. If I were a fool, I’d say he was used to losing people by then, but you never really get used to it, do you? Sometimes all you can do is pick your head up and move on. And while I wish I didn’t have to, I’ve done it for Fred.” [He laughs, looking away almost wistfully.] “Sometimes I picture him, up there in heaven, and I see him playing pranks on the others who left us through the years. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, probably Harry’s dad, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus and Tonks… Heck, Dumbledore’s probably getting in on it, too! And while I still wish we could be together, it does me good to think he’s still up there, having fun and waiting for me.” [For the first time in his speech, tears light up his eyes and he peers up to the heavens.] “Sorry, buddy. You’ll have to wait a while longer. Ange and Freddie still need me, and soon there’ll be a little girl needing me, too. Hang in there; we’ll be together again soon enough.” 

 

[As GEORGE begins to sob quietly, PERCY hurries up to support his brother, to lead him off the stage while whispering calming words. Meanwhile, TEDDY LUPIN, a youth with bright blue hair and pale skin steps forward to take his place. He catches the gaze of a redhaired woman in the front row, who gives him an encouraging smile. He takes a deep breath and begins.]

 

TEDDY: “Unlike all the others speaking here today, you probably don’t know me. I did not participate in the battle, but it did change my life in such a manner that cannot be ignored. I was born in the weeks just before the battle, and yet because of it, I cannot remember my parents. My name is Edward Lupin, and my parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who died alongside each other in the battle.” [He grits his teeth in apparent anger.] “Because of the war, I never knew them. My grandmother is responsible for my upbringing, as well as what I know about the two of them. I have Harry and Ginny, too, and I’m thankful at least the latter can be here to support me today as I give this speech.” [TEDDY and GINNY share another smile.] “I am one of the many children left behind by this war. Yet I know I cannot be bitter. I still have people who love me, people who care about me, and my parents died heros. I think that’s what they wanted. To die heros. To never be without the other. And if that means I’ll never be able to meet them in this life, than that’s okay. I know they love me and want the best for me, and I wouldn’t dream of going against their wishes. Mother, Father, everything I do, I do for you. Thank you.”

 

[The crowd claps as TEDDY steps away and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM steps up. The nod in the other’s direction briefly before parting ways as TEDDY goes to sit next to GINNY. NEVILLE sets his jaw and speaks.]

 

NEVILLE: “The battle… I remember it well, you know. I’ll never forget it, even when I’m old and dying. And while it was tragic, yes, it also brought everyone there together, taught them to love more thoroughly, to stand up for what’s right.” [He gives a sideways grin.] “For those of you who knew me in school, you’ll recall my tendency to let others push me around. Some were surprised when I joined Dumbledore’s Army in my fifth year. Even more were surprised when I worked alongside Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley to reinstate it, to work against Voldemort’s regime.” [There is a collective wince at the use of the name.] “But it was the best thing I could do, for myself, for my friends, and for the entirety of the world. I know it’s what my parents would have wanted, and I know I’ve done them proud, even if they’ll never be able to say it. So many were lost that night, and yet I will be the first to tell you that all those who fought became better people just by being there.” [He glances down at DRACO MALFOY.] “Some of us know this more than others. Draco, have you anything you wish to say.”

 

[DRACO looks up in surprise at NEVILLE’s invitation. The latter offers an encouraging smile, which is quickly returned with a slight one. DRACO moves to the center of the stage, and NEVILLE steps back slightly to give him room.]

 

DRACO: “It’s no secret what my family did, who they were. Death Eaters - pretty much every last one of them. And I am not exempt from that generalization. It was hard, working as a spy for… him, but I didn’t have much of a choice, did I? He used the threat of my mother’s death.” [A few audience members nod in agreeance, but DRACO just smiles sadly and shakes his head.] “Wrong. I always had a choice; I just didn’t realize it until the last minute. When it came down to it, I really was guilty for working for the thing that killed so many of my peers. Because that man… He wasn’t a man, in the end, was he? More so a creature, a beast of dark origins. I always knew what I was doing was wrong, I think. But I was a coward, a coward until that last moment.” [His eyes are alight with memories of the day.] “I watched one of my best friends die even as I was being rescued by the very person I claimed to despise, and who I am sure claimed to feel the same way about me. And yet he saved me, even when he knew I was working for the other side. That’s when it hit me, I think; I realized I always had a choice to do what was right, and I vowed to do the right thing. Doing the right thing meant going through the trials at the battle’s conclusion, even if I switched sides. I was cooperative, as was my mother. My father was not, and he paid for it. He went to Azkaban, and he’ll tell you he’s a better man for it. And I am a better man for having witnessed the true meaning of bravery.” [He glances back at NEVILLE, lowering his voice.] “By the way, is Harry here today? I have some references he asked for.”

 

NEVILLE: [shakes head] “He was supposed to speak, but he has work to do. Top-secret Auror stuff, you know? Ginny came with Teddy, though, and Hermione’s waiting to speak, so if you want to…”

 

DRACO: [glancing between GINNY and HERMIONE] “No, he said he wants them given directly to him. Oh, well. I’ll check for him in the office tomorrow.”

 

NEVILLE: “I’ll let him know to expect you, if I end up seeing him.”

 

DRACO: “Thanks, Longbottom.” [hurries off stage and quickly disappears in the crowd]

 

[HERMIONE, who has been watching the exchange, steps up to tap NEVILLE on the shoulder with a small smile. She holds up a thick stack of notecards, which NEVILLE eyes suspiciously.]

 

HERMIONE: “May I?”

 

NEVILLE: [looking dubiously at the stack] “Are you sure you should-?”

 

HERMIONE: [rolls eyes] “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Neville; they’re not all for the speech!”

 

[Relief washed over NEVILLE’s face, and he steps away to allow a beaming HERMIONE to take center stage.]

 

HERMIONE: “It’s wonderful to be here on this day, in spite of all that occurred seventeen years back. It shows unity, such a refreshing sight, indeed. Now, I would first off like to apologize on the behalf of Harry Potter for not being able to attend today and pass on his request that today not be about him. On that note, I would like to acknowledge the countless heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, some who have spoken, some who have been spoken of, and some who have hardly been acknowledged for their contributions.” [She holds up the stack of notecards.] “Each of these cards is for a different hero. Some you may have heard of, others you certainly have not. But each of them will have their names engraved on a plaque to be places in the Great Hall for generations to come. My name will be on it, as will Neville’s, Draco’s, Fred and George’s, Remus and Nymphadora’s, and even that of Harry Potter. But all names will be presented as equals, in a strategic alphabetical order by surname, for each warrior deserves equal recognition, something Harry has told me time and time again. They all deserve this, for they all fought valiantly, and we will forever be indebted to these people, to one another. Remember that, won’t you, as you go about your daily life. The war was started because of one poor decision, but it took many rightful decisions to end it once and for all. And with that, I bid you all goodnight.”

 

[Clapping ensues as HERMIONE steps down, turning to chat quietly with NEVILLE. PERCY and GEORGE are long gone, likely speaking somewhere in low tones. GINNY is hugging TEDDY tightly with tears in her eyes, mind floating back to his parents and what could have been. And as people rise to leave, it is blatantly obvious who fought that night, for they find each other in tears and embrace. Those who were not there nod respectfully, but do not get in on the collective mourning. They were not there, and they do not know how to comfort the soldiers. When the room finally empties, a group of familiar faces sit on the edge of the stage. NEVILLE has a Galleon in his hand and is looking at it thoughtfully. He almost doesn’t notice as LUNA slips in between him and GINNY.]

 

LUNA: [softly] “It’s true what they say, isn’t it? That those who have never fought can never truly know the pain?”

 

[There is murmured agreement from all around. SEAMUS is looking down at his wand, clearly lost in thought.]

 

LUNA: “No need to look so down. We won, didn’t we? We lost friends along the way, but in the end, the world is better for our efforts. I’m sure the dead wouldn’t want us to be sorrowful on their account, but instead happy that the world is safe enough to protect future generations.”

 

HERMIONE: [looks over from GINNY’s other side] “You really are the wisest among us, aren’t you, Luna?” [She sighs.] “As usual, you’re right. Thinking back though… I remember it all so vibrantly. Hard to believe it’s been seventeen years.”

 

LUNA: “That’s the thing about stories like these. They stay in your heart forever; you’ll never be able to forget them even if you try.”

 

[The entirety of the old gang nods in agreement, and in that moment, it is almost as if they are kids again. It is almost as if they are still fighting to change the world. They will forever be Dumbledore’s Army, Hogwarts’ Army, the ones who will do what is right for the good of all. And even the darkest of times will not change that.]

 

GINNY: [after a long silence] “We can’t be allowed to forget them. Any of them. Fred…”

 

NEVILLE: “Remus…”

 

SEAMUS: “Dumbledore…”

 

HERMIONE: “Snape…”

 

LUNA: “Dobby…”

 

CHO: “Cedric…”

 

DEAN: “Mad-Eye…”

 

LAVENDER: “Colin…”

 

RON: “Sirius…”

 

[The others, including PARVATI, PADMA, ERNIE, HANNAH, and JUSTIN look solemn as each name rings out. Footsteps sound behind the group, and then a tired sigh as HARRY begins to speak. They slowly turn around.]

 

HARRY: “It’s all true. Heartbreak, triumph, loss, and gain… War leaves us both broken and strengthened at the same time, and it’s up to us to decided which we’re going to act upon.” [He smiles as he sits next to NEVILLE. Finally, they are all there.] “So which are we going to act upon?”


End file.
